liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel (624)
Angel, A.K.A. Experiment 624, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba, and Stitch's love interest. She is designed to revert rehabilitated people and experiments to evil. She was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". Her one true place is with Lilo and Stitch as a popular pop star and singer. Bio Experiment 624 was the 624th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. She was designed to turn individuals from good to evil with her song. 624 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 624 was activated and captured by Gantu. Lilo & Stitch: The Series In "Angel", Lilo and Stitch were playing in the town when Stitch spotted Angel and chased after her. Once he found her, he became attracted to her. Stitch tried to convince Lilo (who did not have a good feeling about Angel) to let Angel stay with them. Lilo eventually decided to agree with Stitch. Little did they know was that Gantu sent 624 to successfully seduce Stitch. When Jumba discovered this he tried to warn Lilo, but before he could do so, Angel sang into his ear, causing him to revert to evil and cover up for her. After spending some time with Stitch, Angel tried to also return Stitch to evil, but this failed due to Stitch being created after her. Angel soon left the home, luring Stitch to Gantu's hideout while reverting rehabilitated experiments to evil along the way. At the hideout, Angel revealed her true colors, but began to feel guilt over betraying Stitch. When the now-evil experiments were about to finish Stitch off, Angel realized she really did have feelings for him, and turned the experiments back to good before Kixx could land the fatal blow. The experiments then escaped the hideout, but when all seemed well, Gantu grabbed Angel and fled with her. In "Snafu", Experiment 625 was able to trick the captive Angel into singing her song backwards (to "turn him good") while it was being recorded by 625. Gantu then planned (unsuccessfully) to play the recording backwards on the island to revert all of the rehabilitated experiments to evil. A rescue mission led by Lilo and Stitch was launched, but stopped by Snafu. However, Stitch's love for Angel gave her the strength to break out of her cell and free Stitch and the others. Lilo, Stitch, Angel and the freed experiments then narrowly escaped the ship, and Stitch and Angel left on a date shortly after. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Angel, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Angel participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones using her karate skills to defeat and knock Leroys out, particularly when a group of Leroys attacked Stitch. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Personality Angel is shown to be seductive and deeply love Stitch. Sometimes she is good, and sometimes she can be downright mean. Though since she has been turned good, her nice side shows a lot more. She has a very feminine voice and likes to flirt in front of the other experiments. She is 100% in love with Stitch. She grabs on to Stitch and just tries to be near him at all times. She acts like a sister to both Stitch and Reuben, so she can be very protective of them. She can and probably will get annoyed if she can't find Stitch or if someone is picking on her "brothers". She acts more strict to Reuben than Stitch for reasons only she knows. She's always thinking of places her and Stitch can go and spend some time together. She sort of acts like the mother to all the other experiments and doesn't mind showing it. She hates people who try and make trouble around her new home. Biology Appearance Angel is a pink shapely female experiment with a strong feminine resemblance to Stitch, with two long tendril-like violet-tipped antennae, violet-tipped ears, a small eyelashes, white V-shaped symbol on her chest which resembles cleavage, pink fingernails and toe nails, slightly larger chest puffed out and two violet back markings; one is similar to Stitch's on the back of his head and the other is an upside-down heart on her back. She has large, dark purple eyes, that appear as black. They seem to be slightly larger than Stich's eyes. She has long eye long, purple eye lashes. She does not posses the extra arms that he does. She also has big ears. His nose is purple. Her antennae are about half her body height, these she can manipulate as prehensile limbs (In her namesake episode "angel" she used them to push a button, she is also seen manipulating them in fanart, it can be assumed these antena make up for her lack of second arms). Her head is usually at a tilt because of the way she speaks. She has light pink spots of fur around her eyes, and purple spot on the top of her nose. She stands 3 feet tall. She once wore a collar with Hamsterviel's phone number on the tag. Special Abilities Angel's song causes anyone who hears (including rehabilitated experiments created before her) to turn evil. Also, when Angel's song is sung backwards, it will have the opposite effect (turning evil people and previous experiments to good). Angel is also shown to be highly athletic and skilled with karate. She can use her antennae as extra legs. She is able to speak full English as well as Tantalog, her native language (with a soft Scottish accent). Angel's song goes as follows: Acoota chi-meeto igatta no mootah, nagga to nala itume tidooka English translation: Heed me, you are in my power. Henceforth, nothing shall be too cruel or too abominable for you. You cannot escape. The lyrics of Angel's song when sung backwards are as follows: A-koo dite mutia-la no taga, nah toom onta tagito teemicha tooca Like Stitch, Angel can climb up walls and walk on ceilings, and retractable claws on her front and back paws. Her long tendril-like antennae are prehensile limbs, which she uses to press buttons and reach distant objects. She is strong enough to shatter the sealed glass containers they had been captured in by headbutting them, though it is unknown why none of the other experiments had tried or succeeded at this method of escaping before. She got extra strength on learning that Stitch had fallen in love with her and she remembers she fell in love with him. Angel depends mostly on lazer-whips/swords, but is also capable physically with acrobatic reflexes and antennae. Weaknesses Experiments who were created after Angel are immune to her song. Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Females